


Allogrooming

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Prompt drabbles [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally this thing is disgustingly cute like ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: No matter how busy their schedules are, no matter how many appointments have to be scratched out and moved or pencilled in-between other duties, Saturday nights are special, and for them to enjoy in each other’s company.or the disgustingly cute thing I wrote for my bromate. a trip to the dentist may be necessary after reading this.





	Allogrooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aluinihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/gifts).



They’re piled together on the couch, with Ed sprawled across Roy’s lap on his stomach while reading a book and Roy skimming through a report he had taken home with him for the weekend. It’s peaceful like this; something sacred that should never be disturbed.

No matter how busy their schedules are, no matter how many appointments have to be scratched out and moved or pencilled in-between other duties, Saturday nights are special, and for them to enjoy in each other’s company.

Roy sighs and puts away the report before rubbing at his eyes. He hadn’t thought to get his reading glasses before Ed had claimed him as a part of the furniture, and now his head is making its revenge clear enough with itching eyes and a faint throbbing in his temples.

He looks down at Ed and smiles faintly. His husband is engrossed in some book on alchemical application concerning medicine (something Roy was fairly sure Ed had snatched from Alphonse not long ago) and it’s _adorable_.

“You shouldn’t hold the book so close to your eyes,” Roy says wryly, making a grab for the book in an attempt to move it further away from Ed. “You’ll end up needing glasses.”

Ed looks up at him, and the scrunching of his eyebrows only adds to his cuteness. Sharp eyes are glinting in his direction and it’s only when Ed pokes his stomach that Roy breaks and laughs.

“My sight is _exquisite_ , thank you,” Ed growls, but there’s no real bite to it. “The only reason you need glasses is ‘cause you’re _old_.”

Roy places a hand over where his heart is and gasps in mock surprise. “Me? Old? That cannot possibly be true. I rather thought the doctor said it was because I was having trouble seeing you, which honestly is just a minor inconvenience, given your size...”

“Love makes blind,” Ed says and there’s fake disgust in the tone as he hauls himself up and plants himself directly onto Roy’s lap before leaning in to kiss him. “Good thing marriage gives you your sight back.”

Roy laughs and eventually pulls away from Ed’s gentle kisses. “Ah yes, apart from, as you would say, and I quote, ‘a social convention would never fix a physiological problem like that’.”

Ed grins and Roy grins too because this is what keeps them together; keeps them working like a well-oiled machine. Roy pulls Ed closer by the nape of his neck, and with one hand, he works his way underneath Ed’s shirt to gently scratch his nails down his husband’s back.

It’s a completely non-sexual gesture, but one that Ed enjoys _immensely_. Roy knows that well enough, and yet again, the proof of the claim is presented to him almost immediately; Ed presses his face down into the junction between Roy’s shoulder and neck and breathes in deeply before humming his content. In a way, Roy muses, Ed is very much like the cats Alphonse has a love for.

“It’s allogrooming,” Ed mumbles, voice muffled by both the flesh and cloth he’s hidden his face in. “Originally, scratching was just a way to satisfy other people’s grooming needs, but some people decided ‘ah fuck this actually feels nice, let’s make it a bonding thing’.”

Roy moves the hand at Ed’s neck to run through Ed’s hair. The rubber band finally releases the sad excuse of a ponytail and it cascades down Ed’s back, still slightly damp from their adventure out in the pouring Central rain earlier in the day.

Ed starts kissing his neck; gentle touches of skin on skin and Roy sighs contently. Saturdays are special after all— and this one? Pretty much perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @vampiricalthorns


End file.
